


Так ты останешься?

by SABRIELE



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABRIELE/pseuds/SABRIELE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коджима не хочет, чтоб Токучи уходил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так ты останешься?

— Так всё это лишь для того, чтоб вернуть мне долг за проигрыш? — Коджима догнал Токучи уже в коридоре, импульсивно хватая за плечо и поворачивая к себе.

Тоа в ответ нахмурился и чуть поморщился, поведя плечом — хватка у бэттера всё же сильная.

— Ты просил вывести Ликаонс в чемпионы? Я приведу вас к победе. Такова была твоя ставка в игре на Окинаве.

— А потом ты…

Вопрос потонул в шуме высыпавшей в коридор команды, весело галдящей и радостно кричащей от осознания того, что они больше не худшая команда в лиге.

— Токучи, Коджима-сан, — Идэгучи радостно повис у них на плечах, — предлагаем напиться всей командой!

Тоа лишь усмехнулся, направляясь к раздевалкам, и Хиромичи не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за ним и остальными игроками Ликаонс.

Гулянка удалась на славу, команда шумела и буянила, празднуя тот факт, что они смогли выиграть у таких жуликов, как БлуМарс.  
Коджима сидел темнее тучи, изредка косо поглядывая на Токучи и не отвечая на вопросы уже пьяного Идэгучи о своём плохом настроении.  
Время близилось к утру, все, кто мог, уже расползлись по домам, а те, кто был не в состоянии, спали на диванах вдоль столиков, ранее занимаемых.

Хиромичи, один из тех, кто всё ещё был на ногах и сравнительно трезв, устало опустился на стул у барной стойки, задумчиво вертя стакан в руках и делая из него маленькие глотки.

— Ты не очень весел для победителя. — Токучи опустился на стул рядом, облокачиваясь спиной и левым локтём о стойку. В правой руке был такой же стакан с виски с тем лишь различием, что между указательным и средним пальцами дымилась извечная сигарета.

— Ты сам сказал, что нам ещё далеко до чемпионов. — Коджима залпом допил своё виски и немного скривился от горечи напитка.

— Если ты этого не скажешь, я уж точно за тебя не скажу. — Токучи отставил уже пустой стакан и откинул голову назад, затягиваясь сигаретой, не вынимая её изо рта. — Не забыл? Проигравший обязан подчиняться победителю.

Хиромичи продолжал вертеть в руках пустой стакан, сверля его взглядом.  
Тоа коротко хмыкнул и, оттолкнувшись от стойки, собрался уйти, но Коджима схватил его за локоть, притягивая к себе и вовлекая в поцелуй. Токучи едва слышно усмехнулся, послушно размыкая губы и отвечая, а после сказал:

— Здесь наверху сдают комнаты.  
— Замечательно.

Хиромичи молча последовал за Тоа, прекрасно понимая, что победитель здесь и сейчас именно мальчишка, а не он. Если бы Токучи был против или не хотел, то не было бы даже поцелуя. С трудом верилось, что всё идёт не по плану Тоа, а значит, подобное он заранее просчитал.

Хиромичи останавливается у двери комнаты, в которую вошел Токучи, опуская голову и делая глубокий вдох — может, не стоит? Но что, если после Тоа не захочет уходить?

Коджима поднимает взгляд и, затаив дыхание, смотрит на то, как Токучи стягивает с себя рубаху, а после и черные брюки, под которым нет белья.  
И Хиромичи решается, отпускает себя, делая шаг внутрь и закрывая дверь. Подходит со спины, с нажимом проводит шершавыми ладонями по плечам, очерчивая изгибы мышц, и целует бледную шею.

— А? Хочешь поласкаться? — немного удивлённо и чуть пренебрежительно спрашивает Токучи.  
— Твоя холодность и грубость никогда не задевали меня, — немного невпопад отвечает Коджима, с удовольствием и нарастающим возбуждением впитывая в себя запах Тоа — табачный дым и немного резкий, но странно свежий аромат его парфюма.

Руки беспрепятственно скользят по чужому телу, пока губы целуют и слегка покусывают шею, плечи, загривок. Токучи реагирует на ласки лишь сбившимся дыханием, не больше. Его тело более хрупкое и тонкое, чем тело Хиромичи, но сейчас так не кажется.

Коджима всё ещё одет, но не спешит раздеваться, просто не торопится, стараясь запомнить каждый изгиб, каждый абрис неожиданно твёрдых мышц спины и ягодиц. Он чуть наклоняется и, едва касаясь, ведёт пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, от коленок к промежности, после обхватывая уже тяжёлый член ладонью. Тоа рвано выдыхает, чуть прогибаясь навстречу прикосновению, и Хиромичи снова целует его.

Токучи слишком быстро выскальзывает из объятий, отходит к прикроватной тумбочке и, вытащив смазку и резинки, бросает их на кровать.  
Ничуть не меняясь в лице, он ложится на живот, подкладывая подушки, и остаётся так лежать, взглядом прожигая Коджиму.

— Так и будешь там стоять?

Хиромичи приходит в себя, быстро раздевается и нависает над Тоа, снова целуя и кусая его спину, пока смазка греется на пальцах.

Когда уже два пальца растягивают упругие стенки, периодически проходясь по точке простаты, а под другой рукой то прогибается сильная спина, то податливо мнётся кожа бедра, Коджима решается спросить:

— Для тебя ведь это не в первые?

Токучи чуть поворачивается, скашивает на него взгляд, и Хиромичи понимает, что не хочет слышать ответ. Он опускает глаза и вводит три пальца, обильно добавляя смазки. Поэтому, когда он уже своим членом оказывается внутри одуряющей тесноты и начинает двигаться, комната наполняется вяжущим звуком хлюпанья, вперемешку с хриплым дыханием и шлепками поджавшихся яичек об напряженные ягодицы.

Они стонут почти синхронно и лишь один раз, изливаясь тёплым семенем: Коджима глубоко внутри подрагивающего под ним тела, Тоа — пачкая простыни и собственный живот.

Сигаретный дым сизыми завихрениями плывёт по комнате. Хиромичи переводит взгляд с потолка на профиль Токучи и снова решается спросить:

— Так ты останешься?

Тоа чуть усмехается, сверкнув глазами, и выдыхает ответ вместе с дымом:

— Мы ещё не победили.

Отвратительный ответ.


End file.
